One Shot Edo-Nalu Mi cobarde idiota
by Maid Heartfilia
Summary: Edo-Lucy es una chica agresiva, en especial con Natsu. Pero ¿Que pasaria si los papeles se intercambian y Lucy se vuelve sumisa hacia el?


One Shot Edo-Nalu "Mi cobarde idiota"

P.O.V EDO-LUCY.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que los de Etherland se habían marchado y toda rastro de magia desapareció. El príncipe Mystogum nos dirigió con sabiduría y amabilidad. Poco a poco Edoras se fue restaurando y se crearon nuevas tecnologías que nos ayudaron a prosperar.

-Llluucyy- Me llamo el patético de Natsu interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- Dije de manera normal (**N/A ósea agresiva).**

**-**Yo…bueno…quería…decirte que ¡No nada!- Dicho esto el idiota de Natsu salió corriendo por la puerta del gremio.

-No entiendo como Natsu pudo fijarse en una chica tan fea-Dijo burlonamente Levy.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Antes lo hago trisas- Como si ese idiota me quisiera. A demás aunque el sintiera algo por mí, yo no podría estar con un cobarde como ese. Si se pareciera un poco al de Etherland.

-Se nota a lo lejos que Natsu-san está muerto por vos, o eso piensa Juvia- Dijo Juvia con su apariencia de chica mala, mientras con su mano alejaba a Gray.

-Juvia ¿Por qué alejas a Gray si es tu novio?- La mencionada se sonrojo

-¡Juvia, no es novia de un chico tan molesto!- Grito toda roja e histérica.

-Pero te gusta- Dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-Juvia ¿En serio me amas? Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.- Gray trataba de abrazar a Juvia pero como siempre ella lo alejaba. Era divertido molestarla con Gray.

Juvia se fue perdiendo de nuestra vista con Gray colgando de su brazo.

-Tetona- Levy me miró y yo solo dije.

-Plana.

-Gorda.

-Enana.

En eso las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre con un traje y un sombrero, más bien conocido como Gajel. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a esa chica insoportable

-¡Levy no puedo creerlo ¿Te gusta Gajel?!- La cara de la enana se puso roja como un tomate igual que la de Gajel.

-Levi ¿Yo te gusto?- Todos miramos a Levy

-Vamos ¿Por qué no lo admitís?- Levy no podía ni hablar. En eso, Gajel se acercó y la alzo como a una princesa.

-A mí me gustas- Dijo serio Gajel. Levy se acercó y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

-A mí también- Todos miramos sorprendidos la escena. Sabíamos sus sentimientos pero no pensé que se declararían así.

Me senté en la barra donde estaba Mira.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- Me pregunto con su tono amable Mira, suspire cansada.

-No sé, mejor me voy para mi casa.

Cuando estaba por llegar a mi casa vi a Natsu en un vehículo.

-Lucy- Me llamo con voz firme. De alguna manera me encantaba que me hablara así.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte.

-Sube- Me ordenó. Con una actitud completamente sumisa hice caso a su orden.- Lucy, mírame.- Otra vez hice caso. Odiaba que eso pasara, los papeles se intercambiaban y yo era como una muñeca en espera de órdenes de su amo.- Te amo- Dijo Natsu sin basilar,

-¿De qué estás hablando? Natsu, eso es imposible.

-No. No lo es. Lucy, te amo. Desde esa primera vez que te vi, me enamore. Tenía miedo de decirlo porque siempre dijiste que era un cobarde y que no valía nada- Natsu hiso de sus manos un puño. Vi sus ojos, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar- Que solo era un saco de boxeo.

-Natsu-Susurre

-Lucy. Quiero que me respondas ¿Te gusto?- Mi cara se tornó de un color carmín.

- Natsu, no sé qué decir- Natsu siempre había sido mi saco de boxeo, a duras penas es mi amigo-Yo, creo que.

-No creas, necesito una respuesta coherente- Me interrumpió. Mi actitud todavía era sumisa y eso me molestaba.

Me puse a pensar en todas las aventuras que vivimos desde que entre en el gremio. Natsu se acercó lentamente a mí, pude sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía.

-Natsu

-Lucy- Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Una mezcla de emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior- Quiero que me respondas de una vez.

-Te amo, idiota- Pude ver una sonrisa en la boca de Natsu.

-Lucy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Lo pensé un momento. Natsu era un idiota y un cobarde cuando no estaba en su auto, pero por alguna razón cuando si estaba en este y me hablaba de esa manera tan autoritaria sentía mis piernas desfallecer.

-Puede que más adelante me arrepienta, pero en este momento estoy de acuerdo.- Natsu volvió a tomar como prisioneros mis labios.

-Lllucyyy- Me despertó el idiota de Natsu.

-¿Qué?- Dije con toda la amabilidad que pude.

-Es hooraaa dee iirr aal greeemio- Natsu estaba titubeando. Me levante y él se atajó la cara con los brazos. Los aparte suavemente y le di un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.- Lucy, pensé que todo habia sido, ya sabés, un sueño.

-¡Gorda!- Me grito Levy apenas entre al gremio.

-Ahora no, plana. Escuchen todos ¡Natsu y yo estamos saliendo!- Todos estallaron en un cálido grito.- Escuchen malditas. ¡Él es mío, si lo tocan se las verán conmigo y no creo que les guste!- Debía asegurarme de que no se acercarían a él después de todo él era MI cobarde idiota.

**¡Fin!**


End file.
